


plummy velvet

by maketea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maketea/pseuds/maketea
Summary: in the middle of gabriel agreste's masquerade ball, ladybug asks to meet chat noir in adrien's room.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 14
Kudos: 145





	plummy velvet

**Author's Note:**

> /jazz hands/

Chat Noir shut the door behind him.

It was his bedroom, but Ladybug didn't know that. It was Adrien Agreste's tall windows she stood in front of, through which moonlight stroked the thick black feathers arching from the top of her scarlet mask. She had told him to meet him there, through Rena Rouge through Carapace through Ryuuko, leaving the investigative work to the rest of their team, under the pretense of an important group leader meeting.

Chat Noir stepped closer, licking his lips as he eyed the generous dip of her dress going down, down, down, capturing the line of her flowing spine between plummy velvet and his unworthy gaze. At first he was a little more than reluctant to follow through with that anonymous tip. Where had they heard Hawk Moth would attend Gabriel Agreste's masquerade ball? How would Chat Noir help Ladybug lead their team when he was an Agreste, too?

But that tip robed his lady in plummy velvet while she stood like an angel by his windows, the moonlight catching on the chain around her throat.

Closer, and he was sure Ladybug could hear him. Still, she didn't turn around, not even when he rested his bare palm against her bare back, and her goosebumps rose beneath it. Her fingers curled on the window pane. Her rings winked at him.

His hand began to lower; as did he. Chat Noir caught her eyes in the glass before sliding to his knees, mindful of her dress on the ground. She turned, then, and he moved his grasp to the hand that had left the window pane.

She watched him through her scarlet mask. He slipped the first ring off her index finger, then kissed it.

And the rings fell from each of her fingers, but Chat Noir kissed none. He kissed, however, her knuckles, and ran his lips along the inside of her wrist. His cheek brushed three silver bangles; he took hold of her forearm, and guided each one off her.

On the last one, she flinched. He glanced up at her.

Ladybug flushed, wide-eyed.

Chat Noir turned back to her hand. In the darkness, he could just make out the reddening of skin against the jut of her thumb. He really should have been more careful with those bangles.

He apologised with his mouth on that jut, wordlessly.

(Perfume sat sweet under the dip of her palm).

More goosebumps — a road of goosebumps on her fair skin while he travelled up her arm, until his nose brushed her collarbone, and she was trembling against the moonlight. His hand came around (he hoped it wasn't too cold, for her skin burned on his face) to the back of her neck, where her hair split into pigtails. Blindly, he found the clasp of her chain, and undid it.

Chat Noir kissed her empty throat.

Up her empty throat next, to another landmark where her perfume hit him full force. He kissed her Miraculous (her breath hitched) and used his thumb to flick off a bejewelled cuff from the shell of her ear.

His hand wandered, wandered all the way to her hair tie. He picked both of them off — right, then left. 

He had to part from her — just for a second, just to see what he had done. Chat Noir pulled back, and she was already watching him. Lip between her teeth, hair around her shoulders, looking almost naked with her jewellery around their feet.

Running his fingers through her hair, he guided her mouth closer to his.

But she stopped him, two hesitant hands pressing at his chest. He all but jumped back — did he misread a signal? Had he gone too far?

Ladybug only smiled, though a little hazily, and her hands slid up his undershirt between his lapels, and made quick work of his tie.

_ Ah. _

It joined her jewellery on the floor.

She stepped closer. She wouldn't kiss him. But she was happy to ghost her lipsticked mouth over his.

"Where do you want to?" he breathed.

"Bed," she breathed back.

So he stooped, an arm in the crook of her knees and a hand on her back, and picked her up. She wouldn't kiss him until he laid her down, he knew, but there wasn't long to go.

Her heels had already slipped off her stocking feet.

**Author's Note:**

> i watch way too much bollywood


End file.
